


what do you want us to be

by altissimozucca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alex and George in compromising positions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: Before it could go on, Lando kicked the door open loudly, making them jump apart. He stopped in his tracks, mouth opening and closing before he cried out, “My eyes!”That seemed to break them apart, with George scrambling off of Alex and both of them saying, “It’s not what it looks like.”
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	what do you want us to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L0stInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/gifts), [TheRaceBegins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaceBegins/gifts).

** The first time,** it was Lando who caught them in an off-putting position.

They agreed to just have a hang-out night in Alex’s room, with Lando running slightly late making them leave the door ajar, so he can enter once he’s by. Alex and George were sitting on the bed, playing an intense game of one-versus-one UNO; it was pretty one-sided, with Alex winning every single game they played.

Just as George was about to win one, Alex put a draw-four card down with a smirk on his face. “I want blue,” he said, even though the colour was already blue - making George know that he’d done that on purpose.

“I want to kick your head in,” George replied, drawing the cards; Alex watched in amusement as the Williams driver silently raged, thinking about how cute he looked all pouty and fuming. “Here’s your bloody blue,” he added, throwing a plus-two card down.

Alex could’ve stacked, but instead of risking more of his friend’s wrath, he drew the cards and placed down a five. Their game continued for a while and George was on one again when Alex placed another draw-four.

The younger of the two threw his hands up, the cards flying around him as he lunged at Alex and pinned him to the bed. The Red Bull driver was laughing. “It’s not funny,” George whined, lightly kicking Alex’s chest, only increasing his laughter.

Instead of continuing his rampage, George began enjoying the view of Alex’s smiling face from above. He began tracing his finger down the side of Alex’s face lightly, making the older man’s breath hitch before cupping his face.

“George,” Alex breathed out, earning a questioning hum in response, “I want to kiss you.” George responded by putting his lips on Alex’s lightly, kissing him softly; it was better than any fantasy either of them had, both feeling warmth conjure up in their chests.

Before it could go on, Lando kicked the door open loudly, making them jump apart. He stopped in his tracks, mouth opening and closing before he cried out, “My eyes!”

That seemed to break them apart, with George scrambling off of Alex and both of them saying, “It’s not what it looks like.”

The second time, it was Max who caught them in a slightly weird position.

They were all in the Amber Lounge for the end-of-the-season party. Everybody was drinking, talking and reminiscing of the past season and everything that had happened in the last couple of months; the atmosphere was great, with everybody enjoying themselves.

Alex was sitting with Max, talking about their holiday plans; he kept glancing at George every-so-often, thinking about their kiss from a couple of weeks ago. Max noticed something was off with his friend and teammate, but decided not to comment on it. 

The older of the two focused entirely on Max once he saw George walking away; his teammate was talking about something football-related and Alex just let him ramble, agreeing every once in a while.

Alex excused himself a while later, going to the toilet. As he entered the lounge bathroom, he saw George washing his hands; the younger man smiled at him and Alex could see that he was slightly tipsy, knowing him well enough to recognize the state. 

The Red Bull driver walked up to a urinal and moved to unzip his trousers only to realize the zip was stuck. “Shit,” he muttered, tugging at the metal piece harder. 

“What’s wrong?” George asked from behind, moving closer to his friend; Alex felt slightly uncomfortable with having him so near when he was so close to pissing himself. “It’s stuck?” Alex nodded in response.

“Yes, it’s stuck,” he ground out, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. “I’m gonna piss myself, fuck.”

“Let me help.” Alex was about to protest but George was already on it, causing Alex to freeze in his spot; he didn’t understand _ how _ George could remain so calm about it. Alex was having a breakdown inside, fuelled by his feelings for the Brit and the fact that his hands were so close to his junk.

George fumbled with the zip for a while, growing frustrated; Alex was also growing frustrated, but in a slightly different way. There was no way George didn’t notice, but to Alex’s relief, didn’t comment on it. 

Just as he managed to tug it down hard enough and free Alex of his misery, the toilet door opened and the other Red Bull driver entered, stopping in his tracks as he looked at the scene in front of him. “I’m not even gonna comment on that. Just clean up after yourselves,” Max said slowly, turning on his heels and leaving the two blushing friends-and-crushes alone.

The third time, it was when Alex visited George in his new flat for the first time. 

The two of them didn’t talk about the kiss nor the hard-on Alex got when George was unzipping his trousers nor the constant blush they sported while together; their friends had grown tired of it and just begged them to _ talk _ to each other about their feelings, but Alex was too shy and George didn’t want to push Alex away.

Instead, they remained friendly with each other and annoyed others with how dense they were being. 

They were in George’s bedroom, with the twenty-one-year-old himself laying on his bed and Alex sitting on a chair backwardly. George was scrolling through his phone, taking photos of Alex when he thought he wasn’t looking.

Sometimes, he’d look at the other driver for a second too long, and they’d both blush as their eyes met; there was a certain tension surrounding them, connected to the obvious attraction they carried for each other.

Deciding he had nothing to lose, George patted the place next to him for Alex to lay. The older of the two looked at him curiously, but stood up nonetheless, joining his crush and looking at George’s phone as he showed him pictures of dogs; Alex didn’t know whether to swoon at the animals or the Williams driver.

George cuddled into Alex’s side suddenly, causing his breath to hitch. The younger must’ve noticed because he asked, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Alex replied quietly, leaning his head against George’s. They fell into a comfortable silence, Alex’s fingers eventually finding George’s scalp and massaging it. “What are we?” he asked after a minute of silence.

“Humans.” Alex let out a snort at George’s response, tugging at his hair a little; the other smiled at him, but it vanished as soon as it came. “I don’t know, Alex. What do you want us to be?”

Alex didn’t respond, leaning in to kiss George instead. It was a slightly uncomfortable position, but he didn’t care about anything other than George - George, who was responding to his kiss and nipping at his bottom lip lightly. 

Eventually, George pulled Alex on top of himself, running his hands down Alex’s back as they kissed. His fingers found the bottom of Alex’s shirt, and he pulled it off, the kiss broken for the moment it took for George to pull it over his head; he couldn’t help but stare at Alex, running his fingers down his stomach and causing him to draw a sharp breath.

Just as they were about to press their lips together again, the door of George’s room burst open. “I’ve got pizz--hey! Not while I’m home,” Struan yelled out, followed by a string of curses as Alex got off of George, both burning scarlet.

“Should’ve expected it,” George mumbled to himself, but Alex heard him and couldn’t help but agree. 

“Well, I’ll be in the living room with the pizza once you two decide to stop shagging. Fuck, I wasn’t even away for more than ten minutes,” the Jersey man whispered the last part to himself, leaving the room and closing the door. 

The tension that filled the room was broken by George, who began laughing quietly; Alex frowned at his shaking posture but couldn’t help but chuckle along, the situation having them in stitches. They were both doubled over after a couple of seconds, holding each other as they laughed.

Once their laughter finally ceased, they remained looking at each other with big smiles on their faces. “This is the third time this happened,” Alex commented, making George chuckle again.

“We don’t have much luck, do we?” the Brit mused, earning a nod from Alex. He pressed his lips against Alex’s once again, softly and shortly, before getting out of bed. “Come on, he’s going to eat everything,” George said, throwing Alex’s shirt back at him, appreciating the lean muscles of the other driver’s stomach as he put on the item of clothing.

Alex stood up, too, running a hand through his hair and smiled at George. “Oh, and by the way. I want us to be together.”

George held out his hand for Alex to take and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles once he did, followed by a soft, “Great, because I want that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr at altisssimozucca](https://altisssimozucca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
